Tron Uprising: Dark Vengeance
by SuperSaiyan2Goku
Summary: A program who wants revenge on the Grid. For what Purpose? Beck must stop this evil before it's too late. But must keep his secret a secret. So his friends will be safe. (Warning, this story takes place after episode 13.) Rated T because of Death Note.


**Opening theme 1: Undo by Cool Joke**

In the disk arena, we see shadows jumping around. Then we see Beck, Zed, and Mara are practicing their disk throwing.

Then the screen cuts to Beck in his white suit fighting Clue's forces in the outerlands. Then some orange cubes flies across Beck's mask.

Title Screen:

**Tron Uprising**

**Dark Vengeance**

Beck is shown working on a light cycle with the others watching in amusement. The outside of the garage is then shown from above.

Then Beck and his friends are shown at the dance club sitting at a table, then walking down the street, and finally getting ready at the disk arena.

Beck is then relaxing on a bench while Zed and Mara continue their disk match.

Then we see Tesler, Pavel, and paige on Tesler's flag ship.

Then Able, Zed, and Mara are shown staring out to the sky.

Then in the outerlands, a program in a black coat is guiding a group of 5 programs, which one of them happens to be huge. The hooded figure looks back, at the same time, Beck wakes up from relaxing.

Then we see a program with long purple hair with red strips on his body looking up at the screen and smiling. Then the picture is zoomed out to see 4 more programs with him.

Then a huge program with his mask on with green strips on his body comes charging at tron who is wearing his black suit with his mask on. Tron grabs the program with his arm locked around his neck and threw him on the ground.

Then a female program with blonde hair throws her disk at Beck who is wearing his white suit.

Then we see Beck, Zed, Mara, and Able staring out to a bright blue light.

Then Beck is charging towards a purple haired program with red strips, but Beck jumps on a smaller green striped program and slams him to the ground. Then Beck charges to the purple haired program and throws a punch at him, but he slid past it and he threw his arms at Beck, but leaned back from it. Beck then tried to kick at him, but he jumped up and slammed his fist to the ground, missing beck.

Then we see Beck and his friends getting a train, Beck then looked up to the sky and smiled, then he walked away to the train.

Then we see a dust cloud and Beck in his white suit and the purple haired program came out of it and charged at each other.

* * *

**Give me a break, this isn't my best opening sequence. I hope you enjoy this tale.**

**Now, we begin.**

The Grid, a supposed paradise. Created by the gifted computer programmer, Kevin Flynn. He made this place to be a utopia. In order to make the Grid a utopia, he created Clu, a look alike who is supposed to help him. But instead turned on him, turning the Grid into a nightmare and even killed its protector, Tron.

Now, many cycles later. A mechanic named Beck, had lost his best friend Bodhi to Clu's forces. This began his life as the Renegade, or the Next Tron. The true Tron soon recruited him to become the new Tron and start an Uprising. But he must keep this new identity a secret to his friends.

In the Grid, there lies a dark force which not even the smartest of programs are not aware of. An evil which only wants one thing, Death.

* * *

A male program with white strips and white hair is walking down a corridor with white strips. He walks through a automatic door into a dark room with a chair facing backwards from the door. On the chair is a program wearing a black coat.

"What do you want?" Said the seated program.

"Sir, the Renegade is on the move." Said the man standing.

"Watch him carefully." Said the seated program.

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, at Able's Garage. Where Beck and his friends work. Beck is fixing a light cycle with Zed and Mara.

"Almost done, and done!" Said Beck.

"Took you long enough! I thought we weren't going to have that match." Said Zed with sarcasm.

"Come on Zed, Beck works hard and you know that working doesn't take 5 minutes." Said Mara defensibly.

"Don't worry about it Mara, let's just go to the ring now." Said Beck.

Mara, the kind thoughtful one who believes that Renegade is Tron. Zed on the other hand, doesn't think the same way. He thinks that the Renegade is a threat to all. This interferes with his secret feelings with Mara. Unfortunately, Beck must keep his secret a secret to his friends.

"Beck!" Yelled an old voice. "When you come back, you need to work on the crane. It's acting up again."

"Okay Able!" Said Beck happily.

This was Able. The wise old man who owns the Garage. Hence the name. He found out that Beck was the Renegade and was the one who built Tron his healing chamber. He wants everything to be peaceful again.

* * *

At Tesler's base, where he sits on his throne. He is waiting for Pavel to show up with news on the Renegade. Eventually, Pavel had finally shown up.

"Any news on the Renegade?" Asked Tesler impatiently.

"No, but don't you worry. We will find that Renegade."

Tesler sighed and said, "That Renegade, he's really beginning to tick me off."

Tesler stood up and said, "If that Renegade escapes again, you and Paige will suffer the punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Said Pavel nervously.

Tesler then left the room and when Pavel is alone he said, "Oh tesler, if only you would know my plan."

Pavel had a big grin and left the room as well. But unaware to him, he was being watched.

Behind the throne was a male program with black spiky hair lifting up a communicator and saying, "Sir, is that the man you speak of?"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be interesting to my plan." Said a male voice threw the communicator.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the disk arena. Beck and Zed and getting ready to duel.

"Alright Zed, get ready!" Yelled Beck.

"Don't leave a excuse when I beat you!" Yelled Zed.

"Good luck Beck, good luck Zed!" Yelled Mara.

"O-okay." Said Zed nervously due to his feelings.

Beck threw his disk at Zed. But he dodged it. Zed threw his disk around the arena hoping for it to hit Beck from behind. But he ducked and the disk hit Zed instead. Beck had the fastest win ever.

"New record Beck." Said Mara.

"That quick?! I was robbed." Said Zed angrily.

"No excuses Zed." Beck said with sarcasm.

"Man, Beck that was the fastest win ever." Said Mara.

"Really, I thought the match was longer." Said Beck.

Suddenly, a orange carrier ship had arrived and in it was Pavel and his forces.

Pavel had walked out of the ship and walked towards Beck and his friends.

"Excuse me, but have you seen your boss? We have some business with him."

"He's at the garage." Said Zed.

"Thank you." Pavel said in a creepy voice.

Pavel got back on the ship and headed straight to the garage.

"Why does he want to see Able?" Asked Beck.

"I don't know, let's head to the garage." Said Mara.

* * *

In the Garage. Able is about to leave to find Beck and the others until Pavel arrived in the ship.

"May I help you?" Asked Able.

"Yes, where were you on the night were Tesler challenged the Renegade and that unkown program helped him by cutting off Tesler's arm?" Asked Pavel.

"I was here finishing up some last minute repairs."

"Oh really, last I checked, you left and placed a worker here in charge. Am I wrong?" Asked Pavel with a creepy look.

"No, you're not. I was here finishing some last minute repairs and soon headed off to the event. As well as placing a worker in charge."

"Pathetic, arrest this man for charges of helping the Renegade!" Yelled Pavel.

All the workers were shocked to hear this. Just as Beck and his friends walked in the Garage.

"Hey, let him go. He didn't do anything wrong." Yelled Beck while trying to push away the guards.

"Beck, please don't make things worse." Said Able.

"Listen to him mechanic. Oh wait, its bad luck for programs to listen to other programs that help the Renegade."

"Able, you helped the Renegade!?" Asked Zed in a loud tone.

"Yes he did help the Tron wannabe!" Yelled Pavel.

"There has to be some mistake." Said Mara.

"Guys, it's okay. Just get back to work." Said Able.

Pavel and the guards had took Able aboard the ship and soon left. Beck stood still watching the whole thing happen.

"Able, I will save you. I promise." Beck whispered to himself while staring at the ship.

"Beck, come on. We have to get back work." Said Mara.

"Oh, right." Said Beck.

The trio headed back in the garage and headed to the crane. Beck got his usual working tools and began working on the crane.

"I see the problem, the crane's engine has a leak. I just have to do this and that and done!." Yelled Beck.

"Beck, are you worried about Able?" Mara asked worried.

"Yes, he shouldn't be arrested. He did nothing wrong." Said Beck angrily.

"He helped the Renegade. That's reason enough." Said Zed calmly.

"Zed!" Yelled Mara angrily.

"What, the Renegade caused us enough trouble. Now Able decides to help him. I'm sorry guys. But it's just life." Zed explained.

Beck had gotten up and walked away to his locker.

"Beck, Zed didn't mean any of that! Right Zed!" Mara said angrily while closing her teeth together.

Beck went to his locker, opened it, and took out his light cycle stick and his white disk. Zed walked up to him and said, "Beck, about what I said."

"Don't worry about it, we're all mad about what happen." Said Beck while keeping the disk behind his back.

Beck began walking out to the elevator and Zed said, "Where are you going?"

"Just going out to get some fresh air." Beck said calmly.

"Ok, come back soon." Zed said in a gloomy tone.

Beck got in to the elevator and took his disk out. He combined both his and the white disk together and put it on his back. His body became white with the blue strips intact and the Tron symbol appearing on his chest. He then got out of the elevator and pulled out his light cycle stick and jumped up and activated it. The light cycle appeared and Beck drove off to catch up the ship.

* * *

On the ship, Able was in bars surrounded by the guards. At the time, Pavel was talking on the communicator, not to Tesler, but to someone else.

"Sir, we captured Able." Said Pavel

"Good, once you arrive, bring him to jail cell level 5 and take off those mask." Said the unknown being.

"Yes sir." Pavel hung up and the alarm went off all of a sudden.

"Sir, it's the Renegade." Said a guard.

Able was surprised, but didn't show it.

Beck was driving his Light Cycle up the road and saw the ship up ahead.

"Got you, you're going to pay Pavel!" Yelled Beck while donning his mask.

He drove up a ramp and flew up and landed on the ship. Beck put his cycle away and went up to the door. He knocked on the door and went to the side.

A guard opened it and said, "Yes?" Beck then slammed the door sending the guard to the other side of the ship.

Pavel was standing still until he saw the guard flying towards him, he got out of the way, and the guard got slammed to the controls. Thus, causing the ship to go crazy.

Able said, "Oooh, Tron gonna make you wish you never messed with me."

"Be quiet!" Pavel yelled. "Get that Renegade!"

Beck had gotten into the ship and saw some guards coming straight at him.

"Okay then, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight." Beck said while getting his fist out.

Beck punched one of them in the face and kicked the other one. He then noticed the guard's mask he kicked was opened and in it was not an actual guard, but someone else. The body changed shape and turned into a male program with red strips and long purple hair.

"Who are you?" Asked Beck.

"Looks like my disguise is useless now. Alright boys, unmask your selves and show the true you." Said the Purple Haired program.

Each guard unmasked themselves and showed their true colors. One was a female program with short blonde hair with purple strips. Another was a male with short brown hair and green strips. Lastly, there was a masked program with blue strips.

"Who are you guys, why have you captured this man?" Beck asked worriedly.

Pavel was watching through the on screen cameras and said to Able, "Looks like our cover is blown. Your friend sure is a nuisance."

"It's his specialty." Able said with sarcasm.

Beck looked at each program and said, "You didn't answer my question."

The purple haired program said, "My name is Starkk. Now, you'll be derezzed."

* * *

In the room where Pavel was, Pavel was trying to get the ship back under control. The guard who got slammed by the door he opened woke up and saw the screen. On the screen was Beck, Starkk, and the other unnamed programs.

"Hey, why aren't they wearing their mask?" Asked the Guard.

"Our cover is blown, we need to get rid of that Renegade!" Yelled Pavel.

"Okay, I'll go help, I should probably take this mask off first."

"No! You know what would happen if you take off your mask!" Pavel yelled frighten.

"Oh, right. I almost forget. Man that would've been bad news." Said the (Fake) Guard.

"What would happen if he removed his mask?" Asked Able.

"Let's just say that the ship were on won't fly anymore if the mask would be removed." Said Pavel.

"Besides, this ship isn't ours." Said the (Fake) Guard.

"Shut up you moron!" Yelled Pavel angrily.

"Wait, if this ship isn't yours and Pavel is here, that means that you're not Pavel!" The shocked Able yelled.

"You're correct, I'm not the real Pavel, but this is one of Tesler's ships, so we have to return it before they notice. Of course, that's after we drop you off at our base."

"Just who are you really?" Asked Able.

"You can call me pain, you can call me monster, but my true name is…"

Before the Pavel look alike could finish, there was a call coming from Starkk on his communicator.

"What is it?" Asked the look alike.

"Sir, the ships engine is losing power, what happened to the ship?" Asked Starkk.

"The controls got damaged by a certain moron." The fake said while staring at the guard.

"Take off your mask and reveal yourself!" Able Yelled at the fake.

"In due time Able. Renegade, you won't get away from us."

"Yea, try running from us Renegade!" Yelled the guard.

"Be quit you buffoon!" Yelled the imposter.

* * *

Beck is running from the unknown programs and Starkk.

"Come on Renegade, we know how this will end. Just give up and maybe we'll let you go." Said Starkk.

Beck was confused by the current situation. He had no idea who these programs were and he is unaware that the ship is beginning to go out of control.

Then suddenly, a red disk came straight at him, but Beck dodged it.

"Nice dodge, but that won't save you!" Yelled Starkk.

Beck walked up towards them and said, "Who are you?"

"I've already told you, my name is Starkk."

"Not the answer I was looking for." Beck said.

The other programs behind Starkk came up and Starkk said, "This one's mine."

The purple haired villain said, "Listen, this ship is going to crash any minute, so here's the deal. If you beat me, then I'll let you get to Able and escape. If you lose, then you're derezzed. Deal?"

"Fine." Beck answered.

The group of programs headed to the top of the ship. Outside of it to be more specific. Here, the programs Beck and Starkk both went to opposite directions of the ship. Beck got his disk out. A small stick appeared on Starkk's leg, so he grabbed it and it grew into a black staff with red strips at the end.

"Prepare to be derezzed Renegade!"

"In your dreams Starkk!"

* * *

The other programs watched as the two were ready to duke it out.

"This should be good." Said the purpled striped female program.

"Who do you think will win?" Asked the green striped male program.

The blue striped program wearing their mask stood silent.

"Isn't obvious? It's clearly Starkk." Said the Female.

"But Alexis, the Renegade is good you know." Said the green strip program.

"Yeah, but Starkk is better Ruben. " Said Alexis.

Suddenly, the masked program asked, "Is that because of your crush on him?"

"I do not have a crush on him you morons!" Yelled Alexis.

* * *

Beck and Starkk began charging at each other. This begins the biggest battle Beck has ever had.

Beck and Starkk were standing at opposite ends of the ship, getting ready to duke it out. Starkk began charging at Beck and attempted to strike him. But Beck quickly ducked and slide under him and got back up behind him. Beck than kicked him and Starkk almost fell off the ship. But Starkk had more tricks up his sleeve.

Starkk quickly rezzed a grabbling hook and shot it up at the ship.

"What is that?" Beck whispered to himself.

Starkk swung under the ship and landed behind Beck. Then kicked him to the ground of the roof of the ship.

"What is that thing?" Beck asked amazed.

"It's a grappling hook. When I shoot it grabs on to what it can grab on and it pulls me up."

"Wow, where did you get it?"

"Not telling a renegade like you!" Starkk yelled and jumped straight towards him. Beck cart wheeled out of the way and managed to kick Starkk's stomach(Or whatever it's called in the show) Starkk then used his staff to smack Beck's mask. Causing a crack.

"Let's see who you are Renegade." Starkk said while beginning to take Beck's mask off. Almost taking the whole mask off. Starkk said, "Hope you enjoyed your last moments of….." Before he could finish, Beck was quick enough to kick Starkk in the groin area (if you know what I mean. Troll face.)

Starkk let out a humiliating scream and his allies took notice.

Poor Starkk." Said the mask program. (Even though hard to tell, he's trying not to laugh.)

"That has to hurt." Ruben said while squinting at the site."

"Come on Starkk, beat this sad excuse of a renegade!" Alexis yelled with fire in her eyes.

"I will!" Starkk yelled while trying to beat the pain, and he's also crying a little, but hiding it so well that's nobody else noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beck asked.

"I-I hate you!" Starkk yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry, I guess."

"You're gong to pay! With Death!" Starkk yelled in bloody murder.

"Death?"

Beck was caught off guard at the term Death. Big mistake. Starkk ran up to him and punched him right in the face. Beck quickly reacted and punched his stomach. Starkk rolled under between Beck's legs, got up, and kicked his back, pushing him towards the end of the ship. Starkk then pushed Beck off the end, but Beck was quick enough to grab a ladder leading up.

Starkk appeared over him, and stomped his foot on Beck's face pushing him off the ship for good.

"So long Renegade! Have a nice flight." Starkk yelled with a sarcastic voice.

Beck was falling, but grabbed a baton and rezzed a Light Jet. Then flew up back on the ship.

"I had a nice flight." Now let's continue.

Starkk growled, then said, "Fine."

Fake Pavel and the Fake Black Guard were watching the fight. Not paying attention to Able, who was picking the lock with his new gadget. A lock pick. Finally unlocking it, Able crept behind the Fake Guard and kicked him into the controls, smashing it even more. Not only that, but the mask for the guard has shattered too.

"You fool! Do you know what you done?!" F. Pavel yelled.

"Oh no! My mask, I'm gonna..." Before he could finish, the guys mask broke and he began to transform into his true form.

Beck and Starkk were trading punches until they felt a trimmer. Then the whole ship started to sink.

"Looks like Asher's mask broke." Ruben said with fear.

"Starkk, we should get off this thing before it hits the ground!" Yelled the masked program.

"What, but Starkk was about to finish him off!" Alexis yelled in anger.

Starkk turned his attention to Beck and said, "This isn't over Renegade."

Starkk, Alexis, Ruben, and the masked program an towards the end and rezzed some light jets.

"What about the others?" Ruben asked.

"You mean Asher and that moron? They'll survive." Stark said calmly.

Beck quickly ran to the door, but the ship had crashed into the mountains, causing everything on the ship to derezze.

* * *

In the unknown room, the black coated man is sitting in his chair reading a book. Until he senses something.

"So, it's almost time. Now, Gluttony!"

A short, but fat program with fat arms, a fat rounded head with no hair, and no colored strips, arrives in the room.

"Yes master?" Gluttony said with a low squeaky voice.

"Go to the outerlands. Find the ship we stole. Look for any survivors. Avoid any enemy contact.

"I must find that ship, too bad I can't make any enemy contact, they may be yummy." Gluttony said sadly while running like an ape down the white striped corridor.

Gluttony got on an elevator and went down about 5 stories. Then he walked out into a blizzard in the outerlands. He then began to sniff, and then….

"I smell them!" Gluttony yelled happily. Gluttony then started to run towards the direction of the crash.

* * *

The crash site was a disaster. **(Then yet again, since when is a crash site not a disaster?) **The ship was badly damaged with one of the doors stuck, but then it began to open. At that point, the door got kicked open and flew half way across the crash site landing on some snow. Beck then walked out of the doorway and laid down for a minute. He remembered when the ship was falling; he quickly ran to the door and shut it right when crashed.

Beck continued to lie down for about another 5 minutes or so, but then he realized that Able is still trapped in the ship.

"Able!" Beck had yelled with fear.

Beck ran to the ship and began lifting up the broken parts of the ship, each time he had no success.

"Able! Able, where are you?!" Beck fell on his knees and began the depression. "Able…" Beck sadly said.

* * *

"I smell the Renegade! He smells tasty. Why can't I eat him?!" Gluttony sadly yelled.

Gluttony walked towards the crash and saw the Renegade in depression. Gluttony seemed confused on why Beck was depressed. He began walking up to him. But he remembered about the no contact order. He then began to smell again, this time, he smells someone he knew.

"I smell Asher." Gluttony began to smile, our master said I couldn't make enemy contact, but he don't say Asher couldn't.

Beck was still depressed until he heard some movement. He turned around and saw the ship shaking. Then a huge program with brown strips and black hair dangling in front of his face jumped out of the mess and into the snow.

"Uh, my head hurts, pain is a pain. Pain is annoying." The gorilla sized program moaned.

Beck was shocked at the size of the program.

"What are you? Who are you?"

"My name is Asher. Who are you? Wait, you're the one who slammed that door on me when I opened it. "

"Well, you kidnapped my friend, so I guess were even."

"Not so fast, I have orders to take you down. I won't let you go that easily."

Asher began to lift his right arm up to the air, then some brown light began to appear on his raised hand, then the light began forming a axe with brown strips.

"What is that thing?" Beck asked.

"It's my axe. Now prepare to be derezzed."

Asher began to lift the axe behind his back, then lifted it back up and began to slam it on Beck. Beck jumped back, narrowly dodging it. Asher then swung the axe sideways aiming at Beck, but Beck dodged jumped that one as well.

"Well now, the Renegade has nice moves, can I just kill you now so I can sleep."

"Kill?" Beck was surprised at the new word.

"What does kill mean Asher?"

"Kill means derezzing. I just say kill because it's easier to say."

Asher lifted up the axe and said, "Listen Renegade, this isn't personal, I just want to sleep."

Asher can towards Beck slowly and began to lift his axe and then he slammed to the ground causing a snow cloud to cover the field. Beck couldn't see Asher or anything expect for white.

Beck began thinking to himself, 'Now what do I do? Hmmm, Asher is smarter then he looks. He made this snow cloud and all.' Beck was too busy thinking when Asher came up behind him and slammed Beck to the ground with his axe.

"Now, that was annoying, at least now I can get on with my life." Asher said.

Beck was struggling to escape Asher's axe, but he was stuck. Beck then began to yell, "HELP! Somebody please help me! Please help!"

"How sad, don't worry, I'll make this quick." Asher said while lifting his axe up and putting his foot on Beck to prevent him from escaping. Asher was readying his axe to slice Beck in halve.

"Goodbye Renegade, I'll tell my friends you said bye."

Asher began to slam the axe into Beck and then, a loud clank sound was heard and the snow flew up making another cloud.

Once the cloud vanished, Beck opened his eyes to see a program with white strips, black messy hair in front of him with a weird object in his right hand. That object was holding off Asher's axe from killing Beck.

"Who are you?" Beck asked the man.

The man's face turned to face him; this program's face is so weird. His skin is pale white. Plus, there's purple stuff under his eyes. Who is this guy?

"Who am I? I am L."

L turned to Asher and said, "Well, Asher isn't, you better start running."

Asher was confused, but L then lifted his left leg and kicked him, this kick was unusual, it sent Asher flying towards the mountains.

L then turned around and said, "Well, you must be the Renegade, its Beck right?"

* * *

**Ending Theme 1: Lie by SID**

**Note: It's hard to describe this ending so please watch the ending theme from Brotherhood**

**Note 2: This ending is a poorly drawn picture.**

We see a poorly drawn picture a Beck in his regular look appearing out of nowhere. Then his disk appears and he lifts it up. Then we see him putting it back on his back. He then sets in front of a light cycle with L sitting in the fetal position on the other side.

Then they disappear and Zed and Mara appear in a disk match. Then they disappear and Beck and Tron appear having a sparring match. Beck jumps up and kicks Tron, but he dodged it and punches him, but beck blocked it and multi-kicks him, Tron ducks and punches him again. Beck dodged and jumps and kicks him, sending him flying past Able, Zed, and Mara. Landing him into L, who kicks him back to Tron.

Then we see multiple pictures of Beck. First we see him with his friends, then one of him with Bohdi, and one with him and L walking off a cliff by accident. Then we see Mara and Zed working on a Lightcycle with Mara looking up at the sky. Then we see L Sitting in the fetal position eating a blue cube. The shot switches to Beck laying down.

Then we see a mark of a ISO. Beck then appeared behind it and changed to his white form. Then we see Beck in his white suit with L following him walking down a 2-D area jumping on the higher cliffs with Alexis on one of the cliffs yawning, then past that is Gluttony with his tongue hanging from his mouth like a dog. Past that is Ruben sleeping. Past that is Starkk and the masked program, Starkk is smiling.

Then we see Beck and L with their backs turned walking towards the distance. Then we see the real **(Not poorly drawn)** Beck and L with crayons with their heads facing us smiling.

* * *

**Here's some Trailers for future scenes.**

Trailer #1

"Who are you, and what have you done with Beck?" Asked Tron while getting his disk ready for throwing.

"I'm the solution." Said the black coated program.

* * *

Trailer #2

"Hey, let me go!" Mara yelled while being carried by a oversized brown striped program.

"Hey, let her go!" Zed yelled.

"Oh, the program wants to play? The program said.

* * *

Trailer #3

Tron in his mask and Able were surrounded by Clue's forces.

"Does this look challenging?" Tron asked.

Able responded with, "If there's one more, then yes."

* * *

**Please review, hoped you've enjoyed the 'New" first chapter. I will be working on Dead Zone for now. Once I finished that, I'll be working on this again. I promise.**


End file.
